The Doctor's Nightmare
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: A true nightmare...is it real or is it fantasy.


Donna pounded her fists against the TARDIS doors. Sweat and tears ran down her face, her hair clinging to her skin.

"Why won't you let me out?" She asked her voice cracking. She desperately tugged on the door knobs, but nothing. Donna heard a cynical laugh. She turned around and found herself face to face with The Doctor! "Why are you doing this?" She found herself asking.

He slammed his palms on the door making their bodies inches apart. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Why you ask?" He whispered, before leading a trail of kisses down her neck. "Because the Doctor needs to know that he's capable of so much more than this."

The Doctor took in a breath before biting down on her shoulder. Donna screamed in pain, she quickly bit down on her bottom lip, substituting the pain. The Doctor could taste her blood as he finally broke her skin. He pulled away and licked his lips.

Donna looked at him wearily; ready to pass out at any moment. She had already lost a great amount of blood from her various cuts on her face, head, legs, arms, and torso. She could hear him chuckling at her.

"Leave him alone." She seethed. The Doctor stopped and looked at her curiously.

"And why would I do that?" He asked inching towards her.

"Please Master." She said through gritted teeth. She hated begging, but if it would save The Doctor's life and hers she's willing to sacrifice her pride.

"Are we begging now?" he jeered. He got in Donna's face pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Donna angrily slapped him as hard as she could; sending him flying to the ground. She quickly gathered herself and started off towards the consol. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall face first into the grated floor.

She groaned and rolled over to her back. The Doctor straddled her, his hands grabbing at her neck squeezing franticly, his eyes raging certainly not the Doctor's.

"Doctor." Donna moaned, as she struggled to say conscious. "Do—doctor…fight him." She begged him. "Please…" For a split second the Doctor's facial expression changed as well did his grip on her neck. Donna realized this and took her chance to kick him off of her.

Donna was successfully able to get to her feet and make it the consol. She turned to the Doctor who stood glaring at her. "You think he's strong enough to fight me off? How like a human." He hissed. His hand dug into the jacket pocket till he pulled out a switch blade. Donna's eyes widened in horror.

The Doctor started to charge, but soon staggered backwards. "Don't you…dare." He managed to get out. He dropped the blade and fell to his knees. "Do-donna….run away….now." he ordered. Donna felt a reassuring smile creep onto her face, it was the Doctor. It was really him! "I can't con...control my body." He looked up at her, his face was petrified.

"No." She said flatly. He looked at her confused. She took a shaky step forward.

"NO! Stay away from me! I'll kill you." He said causing her to stop, but not for long, because she started to walk again this time not stopping till she was kneeling in front of him.

"No Doctor, you won't kill me because you're stronger than him. I know you are." She reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why won't you just leave?" he asked on the verge of tears. She smiled for him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Because I won't run, not with out your hand in mine." He starred into her eyes, silence filling the TARDIS. Donna took her opportunity and whispered to him in his ear before she kissed him. The Doctor starred forward not expecting any of that. All of the sudden he felt great evil run through his blood stream. He grasped the switch blade and stabbed Donna in the stomach.

He immediately felt her gasp in pain against his lips. They separated merely inches when he turned the blade painfully before wrenching it out of her. Tears ran down his face as she starred blankly at him, her hands trying to stop the bleeding.

The Doctor heard a loud laughter echo through his mind.

'_See; see what you are capable of doing.' _The Master jeered.

'_This is your fault!'_

'_No, the only one to blame is your self.'_

'_You killed her, you killed Donna!_

'_No you did. It was you weapon, it was you hand, it was your will.'_

'_I would never want to hurt Donna!'_

'_Really? Then why didn't you fight me?'_

'_Stop it! Go away or I'll kill you myself.'_

'_You can't kill me Doctor; you should know that by now.'_

'_Go away.' _And then silence.

The Doctor felt Donna fall onto him. His left hand dropped the blade immediately, and soon found its way to Donna's body holding her closely letting tears silently fall. Then he felt her move ever so slightly. Feeling hope wash over him he rotated her in his arms to were she was facing him. He carefully felt for her pulse closing his eyes listening intently.

'_I love you Doctor.'_

Her last words to him rang through his head. He waited to feel something, but that something never came. He opened his eyes as if Donna's death finally settled in. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her.

"!" The Doctor screamed as he shot out of bed in a full sweat. He started to gasp for breath as he tried to look around. After awhile he was able to register that he was in his bedroom in the TARDIS. _'It was only a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare.' _He told himself. He placed his head in his hand and took in a deep breath.

"Doctor!" A female voice called out to him as his door was forced open and his light turned on. He shut his eyes when the harsh light over took the darkness. He felt the weight on his bed shift. He carefully opened his eyes to see Donna starring at him concerned. "Doctor you alright?"

The Doctor starred blankly at her for a brief moment before scratching the back of his head grinning. "Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"Oh, yeah, but it's just that you sounded so hysterical." She admitted looking down at the covers. He blinked a few times before smiling warmly at her. He placed his hand perfectly over hers. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Thank you for being troubled over me, but it's clearly not necessary, I'm fine, always am." Donna looked offended and moved back a bit.

"Are you trying to say that I should never have to worry 'bout you being scared or something?"

"Yep." He replied without thinking.

"What's wrong with being scared?" She asked her voice filled with venom. The Doctor realized what he'd just done and began to panic.

"What? No nothing's wrong with that!" Donna crossed her arms and huffed. She turned her head sharply and poked his bare chest with her index finger.

"You're impossible! And to think I was actually worried about you!" She exclaimed before trailing off. The Doctor smiled to himself and listened to her rant. She was here with him alive. All of the sudden he felt pain tear through his thoughts as Donna slapped him.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked.

"You were ignoring me." She said simply looking into his eyes. He stared at her and grinned, grabbing her arm and falling backwards, Donna falling on top of him.

"Spaceman!" She screamed trying to squirm out of his grasp. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't let me go this second I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll …I'll…..kiss you." She said suddenly. The Doctor arched and eyebrow.

"Really now." He smiled. He, without realizing it, loosened his grip on Donna. Donna quickly rolled out of his arms and onto the floor.

"No you dumb-bo." She said standing up, hands on her hips. He turned on his side and looked at her pouting.

"Why? You had no trouble when we were with Agatha Christie."

"Well maybe cos your life depended on it." He scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He waved her off, rolling onto his back.

"No, not nothing, what is it?"

"Do you really think I would have died? Seriously Donna I have a double bypass system that could have easily cured me. I had just wanted to see what you'd do."

"What! You're telling me we did all that for nothing. I had to kiss you for god's sake! Do you want me to die?" Donna said jokingly. The Doctor's mind flashed back to his nightmare.

"NO! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER WANT YOU TO DIE. YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" He yelled at her sitting back up. Donna was taken back by it a bit.

"Okay, okay. I was joking Doctor." She said. She looked at him and noticed his eyes growing watery. "Hey I'm sorry." She said sitting back down. He placed a hand on his head to try to cover his teary eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have hollered at you."

"Doctor are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her and shook his head. Tears began to brim his eye lids when Donna pulled him into a hug.

"Hey it's alright. I'm right here, I'll always be here." She paused. "I promise."

"You can't." He whispered. "You can't promise that."

"Why?"

"Every companion I have ever had has never been able to fore fill that promise. They either end up leaving me on their own or they end up lost or worse dead." Donna frowned and grabbed the Doctor's hand and made him caress her cheek.

"Doctor look, feel. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you and I sure as hell won't die." She said smiling. He grabbed her hand softly and kept his other on her cheek.

"Promise me that." Donna looked at him strangely.

"But I thought you said-" He shook his head and cut her off.

"No promise me that you won't die, ever."

"Doctor I can't promise that. I'm human I will eventually die, but I can promise that during our time together I won't die. Good enough?"

The Doctor smiled. "Good enough." He agreed. He leaned his head against herb chest and breathed in her sent. Donna rested her hand on his head and smiled.

"I'll stay with you till morning k." The Doctor nodded against her and closed his eyes.

_FIN_

* * *

Authors note: This was inspired by 3 things. 1) A Doctor who fanfic were the Doctor is possessed by the Master. 2) Doctor Who season 5's episode The Pandorica Opens were Rory kills Amy. 3) Inuyasha between the looking glass scene between Inuyasha and Kagome

Tell me what you think k ^_^


End file.
